Ozpin/History
''RWBY'' Dust Shop Robbery Professor Ozpin is first seen after Glynda Goodwitch finishes lecturing Ruby Rose about how it was irresponsible of her to go after Roman Torchwick by herself, but that someone wants to talk to her. Ozpin then enters the room with a plate of cookies and addresses Ruby by name, before commenting on her silver eyes. Ozpin shows an interest in Ruby's abilities, as he has only once before seen another person display the same amount of skill with a scythe. Ruby tells him that it was her uncle Qrow Branwen who trained her to use Crescent Rose during her time at Signal Academy. After Ruby states her desire to go to Beacon Academy and become a Huntress so she can help people, Ozpin gives her the opportunity to join his school two years early, which she accepts. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Ruby Rose" Welcome to Beacon Academy Ozpin reappears on stage to give a brief welcoming speech to the incoming freshman class. His speech is not uplifting, however, as he claims that he only sees "wasted energy." He goes on to say that while all new students come to Beacon with the hope to gain knowledge in order to improve their skills, without a purpose or direction it will all be meaningless, as knowledge can only go so far. He ends his speech by saying it is up to them to "take the first step," before walking off stage and letting Glynda take over. Yang Xiao Long points out how odd Ozpin, with Ruby adding that it seemed like he "wasn't really there." ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" Beacon Academy Initiation Ozpin briefs the first-years on the requirements of their initiation on the edge of the Beacon Cliffs, and warns them about the dangers in the Emerald Forest. He also explains how this test will determine teammates for the next four years at Beacon. Before launching them into the forest from the cliff, Ozpin asks if there are any questions, but when Jaune Arc begins to ask, he is cut off. The students are then launched one at a time, with Jaune continuing to ask what a "landing strategy" is. Ozpin is very blunt however, explaining that they will use their own strategy to land. As Jaune is launched, Ozpin turns around and watches the new students while drinking from his coffee cup. He is present when Glynda gives him a briefing on the current situation as well as her opinions on some pairings. He is unresponsive to Glynda's statements when she calls to him, and is instead more interested in the situation Ruby and Weiss Schnee found themselves in, watching them on a Scroll. After all the teams return from the Emerald Forest, Ozpin begins assigning the students into teams based on which chess piece each two-person team picked. He assigns Jaune as the leader of Team JNPR, Ruby as the leader of Team RWBY, and Cardin as the leader of Team CRDL. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The First Step" *"The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" *"Players and Pieces" Start of Classes Ozpin appears briefly with Glynda. He watches as the new students race to their first class before taking a sip from his coffee mug. Ozpin talks with a depressed Ruby after Weiss' criticism of her being chosen as their leader. When Ruby asks if his decision to make her Team RWBY's leader was correct, he states, though he has made many mistakes in his life, he doesn't believe this decision was one of them. Ozpin continues to explain to Ruby the responsibilities and burdens associated with being a leader, and urges her to prove herself worthy of such a title. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Badge and The Burden" *"The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" Second Term Shortly after Glynda cleans up the results of RWBY and JNPR's food fight, Ozpin prevents Glynda from disciplining the two groups, preferring to allow them to have fun while they still can. Shortly after, Ozpin is seen conversing with James Ironwood about Qrow's message to them, and how they will handle it, with James questioning Ozpin on if he believes his children could win a hypothetical war. The former grimly states, "I hope they never have to." Later, in what is revealed to be a flashback from Blake's point of view, Ozpin is seen having a conversation with her, focusing on the events of "Black and White." At the Beacon Dance, Ozpin comes up next to an uncomfortable Ruby struggling with her heels and asks if she isn't enjoying herself. Ruby comments that she isn't much for fancy scenery like this. Ozpin points out she can't always spend her time on the battlefield, and that in many ways dancing and battle aren't all the different, even if the consequences are more mild for the former. He further elaborates that as time tests people's bonds, it is moments like these which can strengthen friendships over the long term. Ozpin is seen once more alongside Glynda until she is invited to dance by James Ironwood. When Ironwood leaves for the evening, he is later seen escorting him out to the front-entrance. The next morning Ozpin is sitting at his desk in his office with Glynda and Ironwood, putting his head against his hands and rubbing his temples with his fingers in contemplation while the two of them argue over how they should respond to the break-in to the CCT last night during the dance. He then looks up and invites Ruby to come in when she arrives. Ozpin informs her that while Ironwood has filled them in on most of the details of what transpired last night, he asks if she might have anything to add. After some discussion of what she saw and who there suspect might be Ruby asks them if they think there's a connection between the woman who broke in and Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. Ozpin admits it's possible but that the evidence isn't conclusive enough to link them together at this time. Ruby then mentions that the woman might have mentioned a hide-out in the south east, which catches Ozpin's interest as he gazes speculatively at Ruby. When Glynda tries to question her further about the source of this information, but Ozpin cuts her off, thanking Ruby and letting her go, though not before asking that she keep this matter discreet. After Ruby leaves, Ironwood immediately advocates that they send all the forces they have to the south east to find out what is going on and eradicate any potential threat along the way. Ozpin interrupts Glynda's tart retort to that proposal, though agreeing with her assessment that Ironwood's response was too forceful. He instead advises caution in light of their lack of knowledge of how large this conspiracy truly is, and that they couldn't take such bold action and risk the spread of panic in the process. When Ironwood testily asks if he was simply going to stand back and watch Ozpin gets out of his chair and angrily refutes that assertion. He then calmly asks James that as a general what the first tactic when preparing to go to war should be, sending in the flagbearers or the scouts? Ozpin is later present when all the first year students gather in the amphitheater. There he gives a speech on the background of the Great War that ended eighty years ago and the context on why it was fought, along with the legacy of peace and unity that they as prospective Huntsman and Huntresses now have to uphold and protect. He then sends them off on their first missions for the next week, where each team will take up individual assignments while shadowing a professional Hunter. Before concluding, he reminds them to remember their training, to be safe, and to do their very best. After Team Ruby is denied access to a mission in Quandrant Five, which is in the south east, Ozpin appears and informs them that the concentration of Grimm was deemed too extreme for first year students to handle. However, he humorously voices his suspicions that Team RWBY would try to make their way to the south east regardless of whatever mission they accepted. Ozpin then expresses his wonder about some of the events Team RWBY were purportedly involved in, such as why they were at the docks last semester, or how they came by the information on the hide-out in the southeast, or vague reports by witnesses of their battle with Torchwick on the highway, before concluding in an amused tone that he probably would never learn the answer to these questions. So, rather than waiting for them to inevitably break the rules, Ozpin bends them for the group instead, granting them access to the mission. When Ruby expresses her gratitude, however, Ozpin tells her that they shouldn't thank him for this, reminding them that while they had come far, none of that would matter to the things waiting for them outside the safety of the Kingdom. Ozpin pointedly says to stay close their assigned Huntsman, reminding them that if they are judged unfit by him they could be sent back at any time, before wishing them good luck and walking off. Over the course of his stay at Beacon, Ironwood has become uncomfortable with Ozpin's passive stance towards the threat of the Grimm and White Fang. Though Glynda assures him and requests that he keeps faith in his old friend, he still wavers. This eventually comes to a head in "Breach": due to the sudden Grimm invasion and the excellent performance of Ironwood's forces in defending the city, Ozpin is removed as head of security for the Vytal Festival Tournament and has his position as headmaster questioned. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" *"Burning the Candle" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" *"Field Trip" *"Breach" Category:History pages